Back To The Good Morning
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Doc Brown and Marty McFly get unexpected help from Uncle Grandpa.
1. Chapter 1

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he noticed a giant RV land right in front of his garage home, with it being 1985.

"Good Morning, Mr. Great Scott!" Uncle Grandpa greeted as he slid out of the RV, shaking hands with Doc Brown. "I'm Uncle Grandpa, and I'm here to help you and Mario!"

"Actually, he's the doc... Doc Brown." Marty McFly explained as he approached Uncle Grandpa. "And my name's Marty."

"...oh, I see!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, turning to his RV. "Well, it looks like you two are going to need my help even more! Hey guys, we gotta go back to the future!"

"Aww, do we have to?" Pizza Steve groaned as he adjusted his glasses. "But I like the 80's."

"So do I. It was a good rejuvenation time for me." Mr. Gus pointed out as he was wearing a pop 80's outfit.

"No time to explain, you'll thank me later!" Uncle Grandpa explained as he snapped his fingers, turning the RV into a DeLorean as he got into it and took off, leaving a confused Doc Brown and Marty behind.

"...this is heavy." Marty admitted as he turned to Doc Brown. "You think they're from this realm of existence?"

Doc Brown just shook his head in dismay. "Marty, I'm pretty sure they stepped out of some strange cartoon. I can't help but think that we ran into them before... somewhere..."

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was reading a book on the history of civilization as he came across the DeLorean, looking around as he then jumped into the time traveling car, going up to 88 miles per hour as he then blasted Back To The Future.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Gus, why is it that we don't know what the future holds?" Pizza Steve asked Mr. Gus as they were looking at various pictures of them taken in the past.

"Because what happens in the future is what we do here in the present," Mr. Gus pointed out, as he then grabbed Pizza Steve and chucked him into a furnace, with the slice of pizza screaming in pain as Mr. Gus chuckled, continuing to read the book of memories. "Course you can change it... but why would I when this is just the way I like it...?"

* * *

Uncle Grandpa returned in the DeLorean, stepping out as he took a glance around, to see several DeLorean vehicles in the air blasting Back to the Future, making him gulp as he decided to go back into his own DeLorean time machine to once more head right back to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus emerged from a time traveling train, with them spotting Godzilla eating some trains as a treat with his tea.

* * *

"All right, gang, where do you wanna go this time?" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as the RV was driving through Hill Valley in 1975.

"To the 50's. I want to see what they would think about seeing Mr. Gus," Pizza Steve spoke up.

Mr. Gus scofed as he folded his arms. "Godzilla didn't even come out for another year if you're thinking about going back to 1955."

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger just roared as she was doing her nails.

"That's a good point, girlfriend." Uncle Grandpa stated as he then spun the entire RV around, with it ending up in 1885, in the wild western desert. "Ta-da! We're in cowboy times!"

The RV was then flattened by Indians running down the plains, with them being chased by cowboys.

"We're... gonna need a bigger boat." Uncle Grandpa coughed as a giant mechanical shark named Bruce from Jaws landed on the RV, causing it to explode.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve came back in a time traveling carriage, with them jumping out of it as a DeLorean appeared from time travelling, landing on top of the carriage and breaking it in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, 1885..." Uncle Grandpa remarked as he glanced around the area, turning to Doc Brown and Marty McFly. "You time traveling boys familiar with this place?"

Doc Brown and Marty exchanged glances with each other as they watched Uncle Grandpa perform weird acts, which in turn reasonably freaked them out.

"I don't trust this guy," Doc Brown stated to Marty.

Marty nodded in agreement, wrapping his right arm around Doc Brown. "I know, doc, but it seems like he might know a few things about the future that we don't."

"Marty, we went to the future. Well, an alternate one, that is." Doc Brown pointed out as he brushed back his eccentric white scientist hair.

Marty murmured as he rolled his left hand around, squinting his eyes. "I get that, but can't we give this weirdo a chance?"

They then watched as Uncle Grandpa summoned a DeLorean right out of his belly bag, which genuinely surprised them both as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Well, come on, guys, let's not haste and waste. Let's make paste!" Uncle Grandpa rhymed as he then somehow used the DeLorean to churn himself some butter.

Doc Brown and Marty McFly didn't even attempt to say anything, as they knew trying to tie in the logic to this would just hurt their brains even more. They would later get into the time traveling car as Uncle Grandpa joined them, effectively ending the crossover in a bizarre way that would make anyone confused as to ho the events had transpired. Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger all stepped outside the UGRV, wondering what Uncle Grandpa was up to this time as the DeLorean took off, heading right Back To The Future.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, and Mr. Gus were walking in an empty area with nothing but white surrounding them as they got flattened by a DeLorean that had just travelled through time, with Uncle Grandpa stepping out alongside a confused Marty and Doc Brown, who were both unsure just how far into the future they went back to. They would later discover that this was not only a commonly recurring gag in the world of Uncle Grandpa, but that this was the rather bleak end of the story.


End file.
